Sebuah Pertanda
by Opal Chalice
Summary: Di malam menjelang ulang tahunnya,Severus Snape mendapatkan pertanda. Pairing SSLE, eventually SSHG. Spesial untuk Snape Day. Happy B'day, Professor Snape!


**Disclaimer :** Severus Snape, Lily Evans, & Hermione Granger belongs to JK Rowling

**Pairing :** Severus Snape/Lily Evans (SSLE), eventually Severus Snape/Hermione Granger (SSHG). Pre-SSHG.

**Genre** : Romance, Humor, Drama & Friendship.

**Timeline : **Sekitar 3 tahun setelah jatuhnya Voldemort, di mana Hermione 21 th, dan Severus 40 th. Ingat, ini AU. Severus Snape tak akan pernah mati di fanfic saya.

**A/N :** Ditulis dengan mood yang naik-turun. Sepertinya saya masih belum pulih dari Writer's Block, jadi saya harap fic ini bisa sedikit memuaskan penggemar SSHG yang mungkin masih mengharapkan lanjutan fic saya lainnya. Thanks buat ambudaff yang sudah menyemangati dan sista Psychochiatrist yang fanficnya bikin saya makin bernafsu buat menyelesaikan fanfic saya sendiri ini. Anyway, happy Snape Day! Happy b'day Severus Snape! We love you always!

**Sebuah Pertanda**

Hermione memandangi pintu mahoni yang ada tepat di hadapannya dengan perasaan yang tidak karuan. Dia tahu apa yang ada di balik pintu kokoh nan keras itu. Kediaman milik seorang pria. Pria yang selama hampir separuh hidupnya mengabdikan diri demi membebaskan dunia sihir dari cengkraman iblis Lord Voldemort. Pria yang tak mendapatkan balasan setimpal atas jasa-jasanya selain sekeping medali Orde of Merlin kelas satu—setelah diinterogasi habis-habisan oleh para Auror dan dicap sebagai pengkhianat besar, tentunya. Pria yang menyimpan sisi kelam dalam dirinya, wujud dari rasa pahitnya menerima kebencian dan prasangka buruk dari sebagian besar orang. Juga pria yang tak pernah sudi menerima kekaguman dan simpati dari para pengagumnya. Pria itu adalah Severus Snape.

Mencengkram erat kado yang telah dipersiapkannya sejak jauh-jauh hari, Hermione mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya. Merlin, tak ada lagi jalan untuk kembali. Dia sudah sejauh ini. Sudah memesan hadiah istimewa sejak lima-enam bulan lalu dari Flourish and Blotts dan tentunya juga tidak murah. Sudah memikirkan warna dan motif bungkus kado apa yang tepat. Sudah memikirkan bagaimana sebaiknya ia membungkus kadonya. Dan berbagai macam. Well, dia tidak ingin membuat kadonya terkesan seperti kado yang asal-asalan. Jika kau kenal Hermione, kau pasti sudah tahu seperti apa isi kepala Hermione ketika sedang berpikir keras.

Dan hadiah yang rencananya akan diberikan Hermione memang bukan asal-asalan. Seratus lima puluh Galleon sembilan Knut dan lima Sickle untuk buku Moste Potente Potion edisi XVII versi original dengan tanda tangan asli Thomas Beecham, salah satu Potion Master terkenal di abad ke dua belas. Wow… Di kalangan pecinta ilmu Ramuan, buku itu dianggap sebagai harta karun. Nah, pastinya itu bukan sebuah hadiah yang sembarangan, kan?

Lalu untuk bungkus kadonya, Hermione sengaja memilih warna khas Slytherin, hijau dan perak. Tadinya ia mempertimbangkan warna hitam—warna kesukaan Severus Snape. Tapi ia urung memakainya karena khawatir sang Potion Master akan menganggap kadonya sebagai olok-olok. _Hitam untuk warna kebesaran kelelawar lorong bawah tanah, eh?_ cibir Severus Snape dalam imajinasi Hermione. Ugh, pria itu punya rasa sensitif tingkat dewa.

Untuk kali yang kesekian, Hermione melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jarum jam menunjuk ke angka dua belas dan Hermione tahu apa artinya itu. Sebentar lagi, tepatnya satu menit selepas tengah malam, adalah tanggal 9 Januari. Hari ulang tahun seorang Severus Snape, pria yang sekarang ini membuat kedua lututnya gemetaran karena nervous.

Ada sedikit—well, banyak, sebenarnya—kecemasan yang memenuhi isi hati Hermione. Mencemaskan reaksi Severus Snape nantinya, mencemaskan apakah pria itu mau menerima hadiahnya, mencemaskan A sampai Z tentang pria keras kepala yang tidak pernah menyukai hari di mana dia dilahirkan, dan lain sebagainya.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. Sembilan Januari adalah hari yang penting bagi dirinya. Begitu pula dengan kado yang sedang ia dekap erat di dadanya ini. Lebih penting lagi sebenarnya adalah si pria yang saat ini sedang berulang tahun. Severus Snape penting bagi Hermione. Bukan sebagai kekasih sih… (meski jauh di dalam hatinya Hermione sangat menginginkan hal itu terjadi). Melainkan hanya sebagai seorang sahabat. Ya, sahabat, batin Hermione perih.

Hampir tiga tahun terakhir ia berkesempatan mengenal lebih dekat sosok Severus yang sebenarnya, dan sebagai wanita biasa yang punya perasaan, sulit bagi Hermione untuk mencegah tumbuhnya benih-benih kekaguman di hatinya.

_Pada awalnya status mereka hanya sebagai mentor dan anak didik ketika Hermione baru saja lulus kuliah dulu. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, persyaratan untuk menjadi seorang Potion Mistress adalah wajib bekerja magang selama satu atau dua tahun di bawah bimbingan seorang Potion Master/Mistress, dan Hermione menghabiskan hampir dua minggu untuk memutuskan siapa sebaiknya yang membimbingnya. Ia memilih Severus Snape. _

_Tentu saja Severus Snape tidak semudah itu menerimanya. Pria arogan dan angkuh itu bahkan tega mengusirnya ketika Hermione pertama kali datang ke Apoteknya. Kunjungan kedua dan ketiga juga menuai hasil yang sama. Dibentak dan dicemooh. Dia dianggap tak cukup layak menjadi Potion Mistress karena tidak punya gairah kepada dunia Ramuan yang sama besarnya seperti si Snape-yang-super-duper-menyebalkan itu. Namun pada kunjungan keempat, Hermione berkoar kalau anggapan Severus itu salah besar dan ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuktikannya. Apapun!_

_Dan seolah mendapat hembusan angin segar, Severus menerjemahkan kata 'apapun' tadi menjadi berbagai macam siksaan yang mampu menguras emosi, tenaga, dan pikiran Hermione. Mulai dari membersihkan isi perut Niffler, memilah biji mata kumbang, mengumpulkan serbuk Pixies (dengan bonus disengat para Pixies yang marah), dan pekerjaan-pekerjaan remeh yang menjijikkan lainnya. Seolah Severus ingin melakukan segala cara untuk membuat Hermione menyerah, ia terus mempersulit usahanya ini. Tahun pertama magang adalah saat-saat terberat Hermione. _

_Untungnya, Severus melunak di awal tahun kedua. Ia mulai mempercayakan tugas meramu kepada Hermione. Meramu ramuan yang sederhana, tentunya. Sekedar untuk membantu persediaan rumah sakit sekolah di Hogwarts. Lama-kelamaan, Severus pun membolehkan Hermione meramu jenis ramuan yang sulit serta mengajarkan teknik meracik ramuan baru dan meng-upgrade ramuan kuno ke versi modern. Dua tahun belajar langsung dari salah satu ahli ramuan terbaik di Britania Raya, Hermione pun lolos ujian sertifikasi dengan sangat mulus. _

_Severus memang tak pernah berkomentar apapun mengenai hal ini, namun Hermione tahu kalau diam-diam pria itu bangga kepadanya. Terlihat dari sinar yang terpancar dari mata hitam kelamnya ketika pria itu memperkenalkan Hermione sebagai anak didiknya kepada semua koleganya. Tak lama kemudian, Severus langsung menawarinya bekerja di Apoteknya sebagai asisten._

"_Hanya sebagai asisten Profesor?" Kedua alis Hermione bertautan. Matanya berkilat-kilat menantang. "Tidak, terima kasih."_

_Ekspresi terkejut Severus sungguh tidak ternilai harganya. Mungkin karena ia sangat yakin Hermione akan seketika menerima tawarannya. Sebagai Potion Mistress lulusan terbaik dalam dua puluh tahun terakhir, Hermione tidak perlu bingung memikirkan karirnya. Namun sebagai seorang pendatang baru, ia akan menemui banyak tantangan untuk bisa membuktikan kompetensinya. _

_Bisnis ramuan sangat kompetitif dan dinamis. Perkembangannya sangat cepat, sama cepatnya dengan perkembangan tehnologi dunia Muggle. Potion Mistress baru seperti Hermione akan ditunggu jalan terjal sebelum berhasil mencapai puncak. Ditawari menjadi asisten Potion Master kelas atas bisa dibilang tak ubahnya seperti selembar tiket Bus Ksatria yang mampu mempercepat jalur meraih keberhasilan._

_Hermione berusaha menyembunyikan seringainya. "Aku tidak mau menjadi asistenmu, profesor. Aku tidak mau memberimu alasan untuk memperlakukanku sekehendak hatimu, sama seperti ketika aku masih magang dulu. Aku ingin posisi kita setara. Tanpa kau sebagai atasanku."_

"_Apa maksudmu, Miss Granger?" Kedua mata hitam Severus menatap tajam-tajam langsung ke mata Hermione, seolah ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Harga dirinya yang tinggi tidak terbiasa menerima penolakan. _

"_Kita bisa menjadi partner bisnis," usul Hermione, tersenyum semanis mungkin. "Aku ingin ikut menyumbang modal ke apotekmu, profesor, dan akan jadi apotek kita kalau kau setuju."_

Hermione tersenyum mengingat kenangan itu. Jika awalnya ia mengira Severus Snape akan sedikit mengurangi sifat menyebalkannya setelah mereka menjadi mitra, jelas-jelas perkiraan Hermione keliru. Severus bahkan jauh lebih menyebalkan. Secara rutin mengkritik rambut keriting semak Hermione yang menurutnya menghalangi pandangannya ke rak display, potongan kerah blus Hermione yang baginya terlalu 'berbahaya' jika wanita itu merunduk menghadap ke arahnya, dan berbagai macam alasan yang dibuat-buat lain.

Anehnya, pertengkaran kecil di antara mereka justru terasa sedikit—oh baiklah—sangat seru bagi Hermione. Sementara berdebat dengan Ron terasa melelahkan dan ujung-ujungnya menyakitkan hati, berdebat dengan Severus terasa menyenangkan. Hermione tak mau mengakuinya, tetapi ada saat-saat di mana ia tak sabar menanti apa yang kira-kira dilontarkan bibir tipis Severus untuk membalas ucapan marahnya. Sinisme Severus bahkan terkadang menggelitik. Tak terduga dan cerdas. Alih-alih kesal, Hermione malah jadi geli sendiri.

Hermione menghentikan lamunannya. Bisa-bisanya dia melamun seperti orang bego di depan pintu rumah Severus begini. Di tengah malam pula. Demi kutang Morgana! Apa yang sudah dilakukan pria menyebalkan—super duper menyebalkan itu kepadaku?

Mendesah, Hermione melirik arlojinya. Pukul kosong lewat satu menit, batin Hermione semakin gugup. Kedua telapak tangannya berkeringat dingin. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam berulangkali sebelum memperkuat tekatnya dan mengetuk pintu Mahoni itu. Ini dia saatnya. Sekarang atau tidak selamanya.

ooo000ooo

Severus bersiap-siap berangkat tidur. Usai menanggalkan jubah, kemeja, dan celana panjangnya, ia naik ke atas ranjangnya hanya dengan mengenakan celana boxer. Terbaring di ranjang yang empuk dan berukuran besar tidak membuatnya merasa nyaman. Entah mengapa, mendadak muncul sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak pernah lagi menyapa hatinya. Sesuatu itu adalah rasa kesepian.

Untuk malam ini, Severus merasa ranjangnya terlalu besar, dingin, dan hampa. Mungkin…. mungkin tidak akan begini jika ia punya seseorang yang bisa diajaknya berbagi ranjang. Seseorang yang bisa menawarkan kehangatan, secara fisik dan batin.

Menyadari hal ini, Severus mengerutkan dahinya. Kenapa pemikiran ini tiba-tiba datang tanpa diundang? Kenapa sekarang? Well, sejujurnya Severus sudah lama berhenti memikirkan hal ini. Lama sekali. Tepatnya sejak kematian wanita yang sangat disayanginya, Lily Evans. Bahkan meski Lily telah tiada, akan seperti berselingkuh rasanya jika Severus nekat membawa wanita lain ke ranjangnya.

Setidaknya itulah yang ada dalam kepala Severus. Lily memang tidak pernah membalas perasaan Severus yang belum sempat terungkap selama wanita itu masih bernafas, namun tetap saja ia adalah wanita yang sangat istimewa dalam hidup Severus yang kelam dan kejam. Menatap wajah wanita cantik manapun, hanya akan membuat Severus terbayang wajah Lily. Akan selalu ada Lily dan Lily kemanapun Severus melangkah. Seolah Lily masih hidup dan ada di mana-mana, mengikuti keberadaannya.

Severus tahu kalau ia tidak akan pernah bisa menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita selama ia sulit menghapus bayangan Lily. Terkadang hal ini tidak terlalu penting, toh Severus sudah terbiasa hidup sebatang kara dan menjauh dari kehidupan orang lain.

Namun untuk beberapa malam dalam dua-tiga tahun terakhir ini Severus mulai berpikir sebaliknya. Ia menginginkan seseorang yang nyata dan benar-benar ada. Benar-benar ada untuk dipeluk. Benar-benar ada untuk menemaninya menghabiskan malam di atas ranjang. Benar-benar ada untuk mendengarkan keluh-kesahnya tentang murid-murid Hogwarts yang semakin lama semakin otak udang saja. Dan lain sebagainya. Hal-hal yang tak akan pernah bisa dilakukan oleh Lily karena ia sudah tertidur lelap beberapa meter di dalam tanah.

Severus merutuk lirih, tak tahu apa yang merasukinya sampai-sampai berpikir seperti ini. Ia baik-baik saja, tak mempermasalahkan kesepian ataupun ranjang yang dingin, hingga Hermione Granger datang ke dalam hidupnya. Wanita yang menjengkelkan setengah mati itu tanpa sengaja membuat hidup Severus lebih berwarna. Kemarahannya, ambisinya, ide-ide cemerlangnya, dan sifat sok ngebosnya.

Hermione tidak pernah ngambek setiap kali Severus keceplosan mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar. Bahkan dia akan membalas ejekannya dengan sama kerasnya. Hermione belum pernah kabur menghindarinya setiap kali mereka beradu argumen panas. Malahan dia akan berdiri tegak dan menantang Severus, melontarkan semua bantahan-bantahan cerdas untuk membungkam bibir berbisa Severus. Terkadang—hanya terkadang, Severus ingin tahu seperti apa rasanya jika ia membungkam bibir ganas Hermione dengan bibirnya sendiri. Mungkin itu akan jauh lebih efektif membuat wanita itu terdiam.

"Merlin… apa yang aku pikirkan?" keluh Severus lirih, memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat.

Miss Granger—Hermione lebih muda sembilan belas tahun darinya. Dia punya masa depan yang membentang menunggunya, sementara Severus beranggapan waktunya di dunia hanya tinggal sebentar lagi. Apa yang bisa diharapkan Hermione dari pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya? Sepertinya nihil. Mungkin… mungkin ini tidak akan berhasil. Mungkin suatu saat, setahun atau dua tahun lagi, Hermione akan tersadar kalau ia sudah membuat kesalahan besar dan kemudian memilih meninggalkannya demi pria yang seusia dengannya. Yah, itu masuk akal, pikir Severus pahit.

Severus sudah membiasakan diri dikecewakan oleh cinta dan karena itu dia tidak ingin membiarkan dirinya jatuh cinta lagi, karena pasti pada akhirnya dia akan dikecewakan lagi. Cinta bagi Severus adalah sesuatu yang terlalu indah untuk diraih. Seperti bulan yang berada jauh di angkasa, yang selalu menjauh setiap ia terbang hendak mencapainya. Sepertinya Severus memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu mencintai seseorang, tanpa dicintai balik. Cintanya selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan, tak peduli sedalam apapun cintanya itu.

"Oh demi Merlin, hentikan itu."

Suara teguran entah dari mana itu serta-merta membuat kedua mata Severus terbuka lebar, tangannya meraih tongkat sihir yang selalu ia sembunyikan di bawah bantalnya. Penyusup. Ada penyusup di dalam kamar tidurnya.

"Siapa? Katakan siapa dirimu!" tuntut Severus, menodongkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah datangnya suara tadi. Ketika tak ada sahutan lagi, Severus berbisik, "Lumos."

Cahaya dari ujung tongkat Severus menyorot sesosok tubuh yang berdiri di ujung tempat tidurnya. Dari posturnya, penyusup itu adalah seorang wanita. Wanita dengan gaun tidur warna putih polos, berambut merah tua yang tergerai sepanjang pinggang, dan punya mata paling indah yang pernah dilihat Severus.

"Lily?" bisik Severus tidak percaya. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya berulang kali, namun Lily tetap ada di tempatnya berdiri. Bahkan memberinya senyuman manis, senyuman yang sangat dirindukan oleh Severus.

Lily masih tetap cantik, sama sekali tidak ada bedanya dengan saat ia masih hidup dulu. Tak ada keriput di dahinya. Mata hijaunya masih tetap berbinar menawan ketika ia tersenyum. Dan bibirnya… bibirnya masih saja ranum seolah menawari kecupan.

"Halo, Severus."

Kerongkongan Severus tercekat, tak bisa berkata-kata. Rongga dadanya sesak, dipenuhi emosi melimpah ruah yang tak dapat dibendungnya. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah diam membeku dengan bibir bergetar, memandangi Lily yang baru saja naik ke atas ranjangnya dan duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, kau tahu…" ucap Lily lembut, membelai pipi Severus perlahan. Sentuhannya hangat dan padat, bukan dingin menembus ke tulang. Jelas dia bukan hantu. Lily yang ini bukan hantu.

Severus berusaha membuktikannya dengan cara melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Lily. Sesaat setelah tangannya merasakan betul-betul kelembutan tubuh wanita yang masih sangat dicintainya ini, Severus pun mendekap Lily erat-erat. Kali ini ia tak akan pernah melepaskan dekapannya sampai mati. Mati? Apa—apakah memang itulah yang terjadi?

"Apa aku sudah mati, Lil? Apa ini surga?" Severus melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya agar bisa menatap langsung ke mata Lily. "Apa kau bidadari yang ditakdirkan untuk menemaniku?"

Lily tertawa kecil sembari menggeleng. "Tidak, Sev. Kau masih hidup dan setahuku kita sedang berada di kamarmu. Bukan surga." Sekali lagi Lily membelai pipi Severus, mencermati sepasang mata hitam kelam yang memancarkan sorot penuh pengharapan. Mata yang biasanya tampak ganas dan kejam itu kini terlihat rapuh. "Tapi terima kasih untuk pujian bidadarinya. Kau selalu romantis dengan caramu sendiri."

Seakan tak bisa menahan diri, Lily pun mengecup lembut pipi Severus. Ia tak kuat menyadari betapa Severus merasa kesepian dan membutuhkan dirinya. Ia balas memeluk erat Severus dan membiarkan pria itu mendekapnya sekali lagi sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke rambut Lily yang lembut.

"Sayang sekali. Tadinya… tadinya aku berharap aku sudah menyusulmu. Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi, Lily. Kau tidak tahu seberapa kuat rinduku menenggelamkan dan menjeratku setiap kali aku mengingatmu. Dua puluh tahun aku menunggu… aku ingin bersatu denganmu lagi…"

"Untuk apa menghabiskan waktumu selama itu hanya untukku, Severus?"

Ucapan bernada sedih Lily ini sontak membuat Severus terkejut. Ia merenggangkan dekapannya supaya bisa mencermati wajah Lily dan mendapati sepasang mata hijau itu sedang berkaca-kaca.

"Untuk apa katamu?" Kedua alis Severus terangkat tinggi-tinggi. "Aku mencintaimu, Lily. Sangat. Selalu. Aku tak pernah berhenti mencintaimu meski kau sudah meninggalkanku!" Severus mencengkram bahu Lily dan mengguncang-guncangkannya agak kasar.

"Tapi kau membuatku terbebani!" ucap Lily terisak, meninggikan nada bicaranya. "Kau membuatku tidak pernah bisa merasa tenang di atas sana, kau tahu itu!"

Shock, Severus melepaskan cengkramannya. Memandangi wajah sendu Lily, ia menggeleng tak percaya. Dua puluh tahun. Dua puluh tahun lamanya ia lalui sambil terus menyimpan dalam-dalam cintanya, dan yang dilakukan Lily untuk membalasnya hanya mengeluh kalau ia sudah membuat istirahatnya tak pernah tenang. Ironis.

"Lily… aku tak pernah merasa sudah cintaku kepadamu sia-sia… " ujar Severus lirih, rongga dadanya panas karena emosi yang membuncah. "Aku tak pernah merasa sudah membuang-buang waktu dengan mencintaimu."

"Tapi kau masih punya seratus bahkan dua ratus tahun lebih untuk kau lalui, Severus. Kita tahu penyihir punya masa hidup yang lebih panjang dibandingkan Muggle. Lalu apa kau mau membuatku tersiksa seratus-dua ratus tahun ke depan?" Lily menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya ke wajah Severus, memaksa pria itu menatap langsung ke matanya. Severus selalu menyukai matanya, dia tahu itu. "Sev… kau bisa saja berbahagia, kalau kau membiarkan seorang wanita membahagiakanmu."

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa bahagia, Lily. Tidak, kalau wanita itu bukan kau." Kening Severus berkerut-kerut, seperti sedang menahan sakit, tapi yang sebenarnya adalah ia sedang menahan airmatanya menitik.

"Tapi itu mustahil, Severus."

"Hanya kau satu-satunya wanita yang kuinginkan dalam hidupku."

"Kenapa kau selalu punya kepala yang sekeras taring Manticore?" Lily tak bisa lagi menahan kemarahan. Kesabarannya sudah habis. "Janggut Merlin, kau benar-benar pria berkepala paling keras yang pernah kutemui dalam hidupku, Severus!"

"Lily…"

"Sudah! Lebih baik aku pulang lagi saja ke surga! Sia-sia aku datang kemari kalau pada akhirnya tetap saja begini!" Lily menarik nafas dalam-dalam, cemberut. "Aku sudah mati, tapi kau masih berhasil membuatku kesal. Kau benar-benar hebat, Severus Snape!"

"Baiklah! Baik!" Severus mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah. Dia sudah tak bisa lagi berkutik setiap kali Lily marah kepadanya. Dulu ia harus terus-menerus membuntuti Lily sambil berulang-ulang meminta maaf sebelum wanita berambut merah itu sudi memaafkannya. Lucius bahkan sampai mencibirnya, menyebutnya sebagai 'anak anjing kesayangan Lily', melihat bagaimana mudah Lily menggiringnya kesana-kemari. "Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, Lily. Maaf."

Sudut bibir Lily tersungging. Dia tahu kalau Severus tidak pernah mengatakan kata maaf kepada siapapun, selain kepada dirinya dan kepada Pangeran Kegelapan. Entah mengapa, hal ini membuat Lily merasa kuat, jauh lebih baik di atas siapa saja di mata Severus.

"Jika kau kumaafkan, maukah kau melakukan apapun yang kuminta?"

"Apapun untukmu…" balas Severus parau, berharap bisa mengatakan bahwa tujuh belas tahun hidupnya sebagai mata-mata adalah bentuk pengabdiannya terhadap Lily seorang, bukan terhadap dunia sihir atau siapapun. Untuk Lily.

"Bagus." Lily mengecup lembut pipi Severus, merasa puas lagi-lagi bisa mengendalikan pria itu. "Aku ingin kau berbahagia, Sev. Aku ingin kau membuka hatimu kepada seseorang yang nantinya datang untuk menawarimu kebahagiaan."

Severus mendengus keras. "Memangnya ada?"

Lily memutar bola matanya. Severus masih saja belum berubah. Pesimistis akut.

"Kenapa tidak?" balas Lily yakin.

"Lil… Aku ini mantan Pelahap Maut. Aku pernah melakukan hal-hal mengerikan selama hidupku. Menyiksa, memperkosa, membunuh, dan banyak lagi. Merlin, bahkan aku membunuh Albus Dumbledore, salah satu penyihir Agung yang dimiliki dunia sihir sepanjang sejarah! Aku ini kejam, membenci dan dibenci semua orang, dan tak pernah peduli tentang orang lain selain bagaimana cara membuat mereka menjauhiku." Ekspresi Severus berubah gusar. "Dan kalau itu tadi belum juga terlihat buruk, aku sudah tua. Mana ada wanita yang mau menyentuhku, apalagi berhubungan denganku?"

Lily menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Severus untuk membungkamnya. Ia pun menggeleng sedih. Tidak heran Severus selalu merasa kesepian. Dia menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan merendahkan dirinya sendiri. Seolah punya berbagai alasan untuk membuat semua orang yang peduli kepadanya menyingkir.

"Itu tidak benar, Sev. Kau memang pernah menjadi Pelahap Maut, tapi itu dulu. Voldemort datang menebar janji-janji menyilaukan, ketika kau masih belasan tahun, masih labil dan mudah dibelokkan oleh ambisimu. Tapi kau segera berpaling kepada Dumbledore beberapa tahun kemudian untuk menjadi agen ganda. Belasan tahun kau habiskan di jalan yang berbahaya. Menerima siksaan, kebencian, dan kecurigaan tanpa henti, bahkan hampir terbunuh. Kalau saja kau bukan mantan Pelahap Maut, Voldemort tidak akan mungkin bisa dikalahkan. Sadarilah itu."

"Aku berpaling kepada Dumbledore karena aku menyebabkan kau terbunuh Lily… Jangan berusaha membuatku berpikir kalau aku ini seorang pahlawan, karena sebenarnya bukan. Satu-satunya alasanku menjadi agen ganda adalah supaya aku bisa menebus kesalahanku kepadamu. Kesalahan yang tampaknya tak akan pernah bisa tertebus," ujar Severus pilu. "Seandainya aku bisa memutar waktu… Seandainya aku menuruti ucapanmu… Seandainya aku tidak menjadi Pelahap Maut…"

"Seandainya kita bisa memutar waktu, Severus, aku akan tetap memilih James," balas Lily lirih. "Akan banyak sekali hal yang berubah seandainya waktu berputar kembali. Hal buruk atau hal baik, entahlah. Tapi apapun yang terjadi, kita tidak akan mungkin pernah bersatu, Severus. Aku mencintai James sebagai seorang pria, dan aku mencintaimu sebagai seorang sahabat. Kau sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki, Severus. Sungguh."

Severus memandangi wajah Lily selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menarik nafas panjang. "Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa harus James."

"Kau akan mengerti nanti saat kau sendiri jatuh cinta lagi, dan jangan membantahku, aku ini tidak asal bicara." Ekspresi keras Lily berubah lembut ketika berujar, "Aku tahu apa alasan sebenarnya kau menjadi agen ganda, Severus. Bukan alasan heroik, memang. Tapi apapun itu, kau sudah menyelamatkan dunia. Yang lebih penting lagi, kau menyelamatkan Harry."

"Bukan itu tujuan utamanya. Apa boleh dikata, sekali dayung dua-tiga pulau terlampaui." Severus menyeringai kecil melihat binar bahagia di mata hijau cantik Lily.

"Karena itu aku berterima kasih," ucap Lily. "Dan kesalahanmu sudah tertebus. Aku memaafkanmu, Severus."

Mendengarnya, Severus tak bisa lagi berkata-kata. Ia hanya mendekap erat tubuh hangat dan lembut Lily, seakan berusaha membenamkan tubuhnya menjadi sebuah kesatuan. Ucapan Lily tadi tak bernilai harganya. Betapa tidak. Tujuh belas tahun ia habiskan untuk mendapatkan pengampunan dari Lily, dan baru sekarang ia berhasil. Penderitaannya seolah lenyap, ikut terhapus bersama bulir-bulir airmata hangat yang mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Lily membelai-belai punggung kokoh Severus, berusaha menentramkannya seperti seorang ibu yang sedang mendiamkan tangis anaknya.

"Saat kau menjadi mata-mata, fokusmu hanyalah tentang kita berdua, Sev. Tapi sekarang kau bukan mata-mata lagi. Duniamu sudah bukan hanya tentang kita berdua saja. Buka matamu, buka telingamu, buka pikiranmu, dan buka hatimu. Ada banyak sekali orang yang peduli kepadamu. Orang yang menyayangimu."

"Aku tidak tahu itu, Lily…"

"Tentu saja kau tidak tahu. Kau selalu mendorong mereka menjauh dengan berbagai alasan, Sev. Padahal sebenarnya kau tak perlu memberi alasan. Cinta tak butuh alasan, Severus."

Kemudian tiba-tiba Lily mencium bibir Severus. Perlahan-lahan, seolah berusaha menikmati setiap detiknya. Bibir bagian bawah dikulumnya dulu. Lalu bibir bagian atas. Lalu dilahapnya bibir Severus secara utuh. Semakin lama semakin dalam, sebelum lidahnya ikut bermain. Awalnya mengetuk bibir Severus seolah minta diizinkan masuk, lalu berkelana menjamahi rongga mulutnya. Baik bibir dan lidah Lily menawarkan permainan yang memabukkan. Permainan yang diresapi Severus betul-betul. Permainan yang enggan ia hentikan.

Severus tak tahu lagi sudah berapa lama ia beradu bibir dengan Lily, ketika ia menyadari tubuhnya didorong perlahan sampai akhirnya ia terbaring. Secara otomatis, kedua tangannya bergerak melingkari pinggang ramping Lily. Salah satu tangannya merambat naik, membelai rambut Lily yang sedang menindihnya.

Mendadak Severus terkesiap begitu tangannya menyentuh kepala Lily. Rambut Lily tidak lagi terasa lembut dan lurus tergerai, melainkan tebal, lebat, dan bergelombang besar-besar. Kontan saja, Severus langsung mendorong Lily menjauh dari tubuhnya. Ia tersentak kaget begitu mendapati kalau wanita yang sedang mencumbunya dengan penuh gairah bukan lagi Lily.

"Her—Hermione?" bisik Severus tak percaya. "Kau… sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku ingin menemanimu, Severus. Tidak seharusnya orang yang berulangtahun merayakan ulang tahunnya seorang diri," balas wanita yang diyakini Severus sebagai Hermione. Hermione Granger, mantan muridnya yang sekarang menjadi rekan bisnisnya. "Aku ingin jadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan ulang tahun kepadamu."

"Tapi… tapi…"

Severus tak pernah menyelesaikan ucapannya karena Hermione kembali menyerbu bibirnya dengan ganas. Anehnya, ia tak merasa keberatan meladeni. Melucuti helai demi helai penutup aurat mereka hingga kulit mereka bersentuhan secara langsung. Selanjutnya gairahlah yang mengambil kendali.

Ooo000ooo

"Hermione!"

Severus duduk terbangun dari pembaringannya. Tubuhnya diselimuti keringat dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Di tengah hawa ruang bawah tanah yang dingin begini ia justru merasa kepanasan. Lebih parahnya, ada satu bagian tubuhnya yang tegak berdiri menuntut perhatian. Bagian tubuh yang membuat celana di bagian selangkangannya basah dan lengket.

Mengumpat keras-keras, Severus kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Sial. Ternyata cuma mimpi. Mimpi yang indah, panas, dan terasa sangat nyata. Sekali lagi Severus merutuk, menyadari kalau ia sudah lama tidak pernah mimpi basah sampai dengan saat ini.

Sebagai pria yang sangat disiplin, Severus mampu mengendalikan dirinya, termasuk juga nafsunya. Di saat godaan-godaan datang mengganggunya, ingatannya selalu tertuju kepada Lily, dan itulah yang membuatnya nyaris tak pernah menyentuh wanita manapun selama belasan tahun terakhir. Sampai-sampai banyak yang mengira ia impoten atau aseksual.

Tapi malam ini, mimpinya tentang Lily… lalu Hermione… membuyarkan kedisiplinannya. Entah apa yang terjadi. Apakah tubuhnya sudah terlalu lama menahan nafsu sampai-sampai melewati ambang batas? Kali ini bukan Lily yang membuatnya blingsatan, melainkan Hermione. Merlin, bahkan nama Hermionelah yang terlontar dari mulutnya ketika ia mencapai puncak (dan terbangun dengan rasa kecewa).

Otak Severus berusaha menarik kesimpulan. Apakah mimpi ini punya arti tertentu? Jauh di dalam hati kecilnya, Severus mulai meyakini mimpi tadi sebagai sebuah pertanda. Pertanda bahwa ia sudah siap untuk berpindah ke lain hati, dari Lily Evans ke wanita lain, ke Hermione Granger. Yang bisa dilakukan Severus hanyalah berharap supaya ia tidak mengacaukannya ketika pertanda ini terwujud menjadi kenyataan.

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunannya. Ketukannya terdengar lemah, seolah orang yang mengetuknya tidak yakin dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

Melirik jam dinding yang menunjuk ke angka dua belas dan satu, Severus bangkit dari ranjangnya, tak lupa men-_scourgify_ kekacauan yang terjadi di pangkal pahanya dan mengenakan jubah tidur untuk menyelubungi tubuh setengah telanjangnya. Semoga orang yang datang mengganggu tepat di awal hari ulang tahunnya ini tidak lama-lama berkunjung.

Ooo000ooo

Hermione baru saja hendak mengetuk untuk kesekian kalinya ketika mendadak pintu mahoni itu menjeblak terbuka. Severus muncul dari balik pintu itu dengan hanya mengenakan boxer dan jubah tidur. Jubah yang tiga kancing atasnya terbuka sehingga memamerkan dada bidangnya yang kokoh dan perutnya yang rata. Tanpa sadar, kedua mata Hermione melebar karena kagum. Di usianya yang sekarang ini Severus Snape masih mampu menjaga bentuk tubuhnya dengan sangat baik.

Selama beberapa saat Hermione tidak bisa berkata-kata. Kaget mendapati penampilan Severus—meski wajar saja kalau pria itu mengenakan pakaian tidur pada jam segini, takut Severus tidak sudi menerima hadiah darinya, dan cemas Severus justru akan mengusirnya bercampur jadi satu. Ia tidak menyadari kalau diam-diam Severus sedang menyeringai kecil.

"Untuk apa aku mendapat kehormatan menerima kunjunganmu tengah malam begini, miss Granger?"

Perkataan Severus ini membuat Hermione kembali ke alam sadar. Namun tak lama kemudian ia memutar bola matanya. Sudah lama sekali Severus tidak memanggilnya dengan nama belakang. Tepatnya setahun yang lalu mereka berdua mulai saling memanggil nama depan. Bisa dibilang hubungan mereka sudah cukup akrab, seperti teman dekat saja, meskipun terkadang Hermione ingin lebih dari sekedar itu.

"Aku ingin menemanimu, Severus. Tidak seharusnya orang yang berulangtahun merayakan ulang tahunnya seorang diri. Aku ingin jadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan ulang tahun kepadamu." Hermione menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya sembari menyodorkan hadiahnya. Tetapi senyumnya memudar ketika mendapati ekspresi kaget Severus. "Severus, ada apa? Apa semua baik-baik saja?"

Severus mengerjapkan kedua matanya berulang kali. Tidak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. Ucapan Hermione tadi persis sama dengan ucapan Hermione yang ada di dalam mimpinya. Itulah yang membuatnya begitu terkejut, nyaris seperti habis tersambar petir. Pertanda, pikir Severus. Ini pertanda.

"Ah… tidak," ujar Severus dengan suara menekan dalam-dalam, mencoba menyembunyikan emosinya yang menyesaki dada. "Terima kasih, Hermione. Kau tidak tahu kalau ini… ini sangat berarti bagiku." _Kau sangat berarti bagiku._

Melihat sudut bibir Severus sedikit tersungging, senyum Hermione makin merekah. Ia ikut senang bisa melihat pria yang lebih sering marah dan menggerutu itu bahagia. Meski Severus hanya setengah-tersenyum, bagi Hermione itu sudah cukup.

"Kau ingin masuk sekarang atau mau menunggu sampai kakimu membeku, Hermione?" ucap Severus dengan seringai sinisnya yang khas. Ia melebarkan daun pintunya, memberi jalan agar Hermione bisa masuk ke kediamannya.

Hermione mendengus, bergegas masuk. Sekali Slytherin tetap Slytherin, batinnya kesal. Masih saja belum kehilangan sinismenya. Meski demikian, ruang hati Hermione menghangat. Severus yang biasanya membenci hari ulang tahunnya sendiri sekarang terlihat tak keberatan untuk merayakannya, walaupun hanya dirayakan dengan satu orang. Setidaknya… setidaknya masih ada pintu yang terbuka baginya untuk berharap, seadainya Severus memang menganggapnya istimewa.

**FINITE INCANTATEM**


End file.
